


Red Lighters

by yiffnasty (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yiffnasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of York and Lina's first encounter, where York drives her bonkers and falls head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lighters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/gifts).



> tbh i haven't written anything in like 5 months so im srry rip me

York grins at the cute girl across the bar as he flicks his lighter again. He watches her clench her teeth and slam her hands down. He flicks it again. She stands up and stomps over to him, all fire and fury.

“Flick that lighter one more time. I dare you,” she hisses. He mulls it over.

“Well, if it’s a dare,” he shrugs and opens it again. She snatches it out of his hand before he has the chance.

“That was pretty rude, you know that right?”

“That was kind of the point,” she grumbles. He doesn’t even try to ask for his Zippo back. He doesn’t smoke, and really doesn’t need it. Even if it was his favorite red one.

He decides that it suits her. It matches her hair and everything. He waves the bartender over and orders another beer while he waits for her to get up. She doesn’t.

“Sooo, crazy lighter stealing lady, do ya need somethin’?”

“My name is Carolina.”

“Well, Lina. I guess it’s up to me to order you a drink as an apology for annoying the hell out of you.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

 He calls for the bartender over and orders her the fruitiest drink he sees on the menu. She interrupts him and asks for a Black Russian. The bartender smirks and prepares her drink.

“I didn’t take you for a Vodka type of girl.”

“We’re all full of surprises, Lighter Boy,” she mocks.

The bartender slides her drink over and she wraps her fingers around the glass.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’ve got a name too. It’s York.”

“Sounds a lot like dork.”

“I know I annoyed you but that doesn’t give you the right to be such a bitch.”

“By bitch do you mean that I’m more clever than you and you’re pissy about it? If so, I am suuuuch a bitch.” He sighs and shakes his head. She knows that she won that battle.

His eyes glide over to the dance floor and he raises an eyebrow at her. She returns the look and he offers his hand, which she takes. He drags Lina to the center of the dance floor. She detangles her hand from his and starts swaying her hip to the music, like any normal person would do.

Of course, York couldn’t possibly do that. He busts into several dance moves only acceptable at high school dances. Some of the highlights include: the funky chicken, the running man and some disgraceful attempt at dropping it like it’s hot.

Carolina stops to stare at him, along with many of the dancers around them. He doesn’t stop until the song ends, and then he bows. She shrugs and gives him a quiet, sarcastic round of applause. He beams and strides off of the dance floor like he owns it. Not knowing what else to do, she follows after him.

He sits back down in his original seat and knocks back he rest of his beer.

“So, what did you think of that?”

“You are quite the dancer.”

“Thank you. I took classes in high school.”

“They sure paid off. I’m sure you impressed the entire crowd here.” She picks up her drink again and sips from it as he tries to find a retort.

He just shrugs and grins.

He reminds her of a little kid or a puppy. His smile would be infectious, if she was easily won over. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s been smiling in a less sarcastic, holier-than-thou manner than she usually does. She also doesn’t want to give him credit for it. She knows that his ego will shoot through the roof, and it’s already pretty close to the top floor.

He manages to ask her about where she came from, and where she’s going before she stands up and announces that she probably should head home. He glances down at his watch and his shoulders slump.

“I should probably get outta here too,” he says.

She tells him goodnight and thanks him for the lighter with a smirk on her face. He wonders if he’ll ever see her again. By the time the bar door swings shut behind her, he’s just about mustered up the courage to chase after her. He looks down at his napkin before he gets up and sees her name and phone number written on it in sea foam green. York thanks his lucky stars as he folds up the napkin and slides it into his pocket.


End file.
